Nute Gunray/Leyendas
Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War *Federación de Comercio *Orden de los Lores Sith Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma *Confederación de Sistemas IndependientesStar Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones *Consejo SeparatistaEl Laberinto del Mal }} Nute Gunray era un neimoidiano que sirvió como Ministro temporal de la Federación de Comercio hasta que obtuvo el poder sobre el consorcio tras la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark en el 44 ABY, y eventualmente se convirtió en Virrey de la Federación de Comercio. En el 32 ABY, Gunray participó en la ocupación de Naboo con el Ejército de la Federación para arreglar una disputa comercial que se había gestado en el Senado Galáctico. Con ayuda de Darth Sidious, Gunray invadió el planeta para resolver la disputa y asegurar además todas las instalaciones en la capital Theed. Intentó obligar a la Reina de Naboo Padmé Amidala a firmar un conveniente tratado que legalizaría la invasión, pero su negación a hacerlo propició la continuación del Asedio de Naboo. La Federación de Comercio acabó por rendirse ante las fuerzas de Naboo tras la Segunda Batalla de Theed. Gunray fue llevado a la capital de la República Galáctica, Coruscant, donde se le enjuició por sus instigaciones a la guerra. Durante la Crisis Separatista que se dio tras la Invasión de Naboo, Gunray confrontó al ex Maestro Jedi Conde Dooku, que comenzó un movimiento con miras a secesionarse de la República. Dooku, que era en secreto el Aprendiz Sith de Sidious con el nombre de Darth Tyranus, lo respaldó a lo largo de sus cuatro audiencias en la Suprema Corte, y después de los juicios, Gunray logró convervar su puesto de Virrey. Con el liderazgo de Gunray, la Federación de Comercio se unió a la iniciativa separatista de Dooku y Gunray fue designado como Jefe del recién conformado Consejo Separatista, con lo que se estableció el Ejército Separatista. Gunray, junto con Dooku y su maestro, Sidious, formó la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes como una coalición autónoma militarizada en contra de la República Galáctica, provocando un conflicto de tres años conocido como las Guerras Clónicas, que estalló tras dos años de la Crisis Separatista. Durante las Guerras Clónicas, Gunray negoció con el senador de Rodia, Onaconda Farr, para que se uniera a su causa a cambio de la ayuda humanitaria y la protección que no había recibido de la República. No obstante, Gunray solo buscó ayudar a Farr a cambio de que engañara a su amiga, la ahora senadora Amidala de Naboo, para que acudiera a Rodia y fuera tomada en custodia Confederada. El plan de Gunray terminó fracasando y fue capturado por la República y dejado a cargo de la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli y la Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Dooku envió su acólita Asajj Ventress a que rescatara al Virrey de las fuerzas de la República. Junto con la ayuda del sobornado capitán Faro Argyus, el Virrey fue rescatado del Destructor Estelar Tranquilidad. La República siguió el rastro de la nave estelar que Gunray había usado para escapar, pero el Virrey y Dooku lograron retransmitir la señal hacia la residencia del General Grievous en la tercera luna de Vassek, tras lo cual tuvieron que reiniciar la búsqueda del Virrey. En 19 ABY, el Consejo Separatista fue trasladado del planeta intercontinental de Utapau al mundo volcánico de Mustafar tras la muerte del Conde Dooku y el ascenso al poder Confederado de Grievous, que lideró el bastión Separatista en Utapau contra las fuerzas de la República, culminando en su derrota y muerte a manos del Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Asumiendo entonces la posición de líder de la CSI, Gunray fue finalmente traicionado por Darth Sidious, que envió su aprendiz Darth Vader, bajo supuestas intenciones diplomáticas con miras a formar la paz entre Confederados y Republicanos, pero que realmente acudía a ellos para masacrar a la directiva de la coalición. Gunray fue el último miembro del Consejo en morir a manos de Vader, tras lo cual finalizaron formalmente las Guerras Clónicas y la Confederación se fragmentó en varios reductos. Biografía Carrera política temprana (44 ABY-33 ABY) thumb|Nute Gunray como Ministro de la [[Federación de Comercio]] Gunray se unió a la Federación de Comercio como un joven oficial comercial y pronto vio una oportunidad para promocionarse. La empresa Empuje de Supertanqueros estaba siendo revisada por la Federación para ser expulsada del núcleo, y el veredicto sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo pasó a depender del testimonio de Gunray. Gunray apoyó la expulsión, diciendo que era malo el desconocer los beneficios que se incorporaban a la Federación y que las donaciones caritativas no hacían más que reducir el capital del que disponían. La consiguiente expulsión anuló a su líder de la posición directiva de la Federación de Comercio quedando así vacante el puesto. Gunray rápidamente lo ocupó. Por el 44 ABY, Gunray sirvió como senador de la Federación de Comercio en el Senado Galáctico. Él imploró al Senado a intervenir cuando la Asociación Comercial Stark empezó a atacar transportes de la Federación que llevaban el preciado material de bacta. Gunray exigió que a la Federación se le permitiera aumentar su Ejercito Droide, a pesar de que en secreto se reunía con el senador Ranulph Tarkin para provocar un final más decisivo a la Asociación Comercial. Gunray fue presionado a entregar a Tarkin el nombre del planeta en el cual se celebraría una conferencia entre Iaco Stark y representantes de la República. Gunray mismo se sumó al equipo de negociación en Troiken, aunque Stark, consciente del plan de Tarkin para atacar a sus fuerzas, había saboteado la flota del Senador. Negociaciones hostiles estallaron, en las que Gunray mandó a sus guardaespaldas droide de batalla el abrir fuego, sin especificar el enemigo. El Maestro Jedi Tyvokka fue abatido por los droides de Gunray, a pesar de eso el cobarde Neimoidiano exigió a los Jedi que le ayudaran a sobrevivir y lo llevasen a su nave. Lamentablemente para Nute, su transporte fue destruido, lo que obligó a que regresara con los Jedi mientras ellos combatían a las Fuerzas de Stark en lo que se conoció como Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark. Fue eventualmente escoltado de vuelta a Coruscant, en compañía del senador Finis Valorum antes de la derrota de Stark. A pesar de este encuentro, Gunray sería de los que negarían posteriormente que habían visto nunca Jedis en acción. Por su dudoso papel en el conflicto, Nute Gunray se convirtió en virrey de la Federación de Comercio, aunque aún era limitado por la Dirección de la Federación de Comercio. Gunray fue contactado por el misterioso Darth Sidious, que prometió hacer a Gunray el único dirigente de la Federación, y también tuvo la oportunidad de otorgar a sus fuerzas un ejército droide mucho más grande y mejorado. Estas nuevas unidades de droides de batalla figuraban en el plan de Sidious para librar Gunray de la Dirección: durante una cumbre en Eriadu, los droides inesperadamente abrieron fuego contra la Dirección, matando a todos, pero la ausencia de Nute y el nuevo Senador de la Federación, Lott Dod los convirtieron en sospechosos. Bajo la dirección del enigmático Darth Sidious, Gunray llena el resto de las posiciones con sus asociados, Daultay Dofine, Rune Haako y Hath Monchar, haciendo a la Federación de Comercio un monopolio neimoidiano. Algún tiempo entre 39 y 36 ABY Nute Gunray envió una gran parte de su ejército droide a Alaris Prime, una luna recientemente redescubierta en el sistema Kashyyyk, a pesar de que la colonización de dicha luna estaba a cargo de los Wookiees que la habían descubierto. Gunray todavía quería el control de la luna, pues creía que podía utilizarse como un mercado útil para planetas como Kashyyyk, Bimmisaari y Kessel. El ejército droide llegó antes de que los wookiees colonizadores arribasen, dándoles tiempo para construir algunas bases, incluida una fortaleza. Cuando los Wookiees finalmente llegaron a Alaris Prime, descubrieron uno de los Núcleos de poder de la federación, que sufrió graves daños tras ser atacado por Gundarks. Los Wookiees destruyeron el núcleo de poder y lo movieron. Sin embargo Gunray se dio cuenta de la perdida del núcleo y envió a un Droide de combate B1,OOL-2, para investigar. OOL-2 reportó erróneamente al Virrey que los Gundark habían destruido el núcleo, y Nute ordenó que los Gundark debían ser eliminados de Alaris Prime. El ejército droide atacó el nido de los Gundark, pero luego se encontró con los Wookiees, quienes también estaban apunto de exterminar a los Gundark. Los Wookiees combatieron a los droides de la Federación y continuaron luchando hasta que la empresa abandonó totalmente Alaris Prime. A pesar de enviar ilegalmente un ejército al satélite, Gunray mantuvo su puesto. Poco antes el Bloqueo de Naboo Hath Monchar,-que estaba profundamente involucrado con los planes de Gunray y Palpatine- desapareció. Temiendo que Monchar pudiese revelar sus secretos, los dos se dedicaron a eliminar la amenaza. Él puso una recompensa para que algún cazador se interesase en ayudarlo y Palpatine envió a su aprendiz Darth Maul. Aunque el neimodiano se dio a la fuga por un tiempo terminó asesinado por Maul, junto con sus contactos. Bloqueo de Naboo (32 ABY) thumb|Nute Gunray en el [[Saak'ak durante Invasión de Naboo]] thumb|300px|El ejército de la [[Federación de Comercio entrando en la ciudad de Theed.]] Siguiendo las ordenes de Sidious, los droides de Gunray bloquearon las rutas comerciales de Naboo, con la razón oficial de que la Federación de Comercio fue disgustada por los impuestos aplicados a la ruta comercial del Borde Exterior. El Canciller Valorum envió dos embajadores para hablar con Gunray a bordo del Saak'ak, y este se sorprendió al descubrir que los embajadores eran el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y su Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Él rápidamente entró en contacto con Sidious, momento en el cual Daultay Dofine expresó su preocupación por el plan. Sidious ordenó airadamente que Dofine se mantuviera fuera de su vista, y Daultay se retiró asustado por el Lord Sith. Después, Sidious le ordenó a Gunray que preparara la invasión de Naboo. Gunray se mostró escéptico, ya que estaba preocupado de la legalidad de invadir Naboo. Sidious aseguró al Virrey que él "iba a hacer que fuera legal". Gunray estaba también inquieto con respecto a los Jedi, pero Sidious le dijo a Gunray que los matara, y Gunray destruyó la nave de los Jedi y liberó gases tóxicos en la sala de conferencias donde ellos se encontraban. Sin embargo, los dos Jedi consiguieron escapar. Gunray decidió mantener esto en secreto a Sidious, por el momento. Gunray fue alertado cuando habló con la Reina Amidala, diciéndole que no sabía nada de ningún embajador. Amidala dijo a Gunray había ido demasiado lejos antes de poner fin a la transmisión. Gunray sabía secretamente que la Reina de Naboo tenía razón, pero dijo que era muy tarde para volver atrás y ordenó que se cortasen todas las comunicaciones de Naboo. ordenó a OOM-9 encontrar a los Jedi, pero los droides no pudieron hacerlo. La invasión fue bien organizada, y el planeta conquistado plenamente en el día. El Virrey Gunray y Rune Haako entraron en Theed con sus tropas y Gunray recibió el reporte de OOM-9 diciendo que habían capturado la Reina Amidala. Gunray orgullosamente proclamó la victoria y marchó rumbo al palacio. thumb|[[Darth Sidious presenta a Darth Maul con los líderes de la Federación de Comercio]] El Gobernador Sio Bibble, Indignado, preguntó cómo Gunray había previsto para explicar esta invasión al Senado Galáctico, a lo que Gunray respondió que él y la Reina firmarían un tratado para legitimar la ocupación. La Reina le dijo rápidamente que ella no le ayudaría pero Gunray no estaba impresionado, le informó que el sufrimiento de su pueblo serviría para persuadirla de verlo desde su punto de vista. La Reina se marchó a un campo de detención, pero en su camino, fue rescatada por Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon, que consiguieron llegar fuera del planeta y más allá del bloqueo. Gunray estaba obligado a informar a Sidious, que no estaba satisfecho con los acontecimientos más recientes. Sidious reveló su aprendiz a los conmocionados Gunray y Haako, y le dijo que Darth Maul la encontraría. Gunray rápidamente garantizó el planeta, con sólo los "primitivos" gungan eludiéndolo. Fijó su base en el palacio de la Reina en Theed, y le dijo al Gobernador Bibble que su presidencia no iba a durar. Pronto se cansó de las protestas del Gobernador, sin embargo, y le informó de que iba a morir mucho antes que su pueblo. Después de pedir de todas las maneras posibles, sin éxito, la intervención del Senado de la República, Amidala pidió la dimisión de Canciller Valorum, que no pudo hablar porque el senador Lott Dod lo interrumpió. El senador del propio Naboo, Palpatine, fue elegido el nuevo Canciller. A pesar de ello, el Senado Galáctico todavía no tomaría medidas, y Amidala regresó a su hogar para liberar su planeta o morir en el empeño. Gunray informó de su éxito a Sidious, que se complació y le dijo al Virrey que su aprendiz Darth Maul iría a ayudarlo. Cuando llegó Maul, Gunray había detectado la nave de la Reina y le realizó un seguimiento a los pantanos de Naboo. Informó de ello a Sidious, que desconfío de los motivos más agresivos de la Reina. La siguiente idea de Gunray fue encontrar al ejército de Gungans en los pantanos y envió a OOM-9 y la gran mayoría de su ejército para aplastarlos Calificándolos como primitivos.thumb|left|Gunray y [[Rune Haako en el salón del trono.]] thumb|rigt|Nute Gunray con sus cómplices preparándose para defenderse. Gunray permaneció en la habitación del trono con Rune Haako y Darth Maul. Maul dejó la sala para hacer frente a Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon Jinn cuando Gunray se dio cuenta de que la batalla tenía lugar demasiado cerca de él, su prioridad se convirtió en escapar. La Reina estaba en condiciones de hacerse su camino en el palacio, antes de ser capturada y llevada ante el Virrey. Gunray le ordenó a firmar el tratado, pero la Reina apareció disfrazada de sierva,y lo confundió. Él ordenó a sus droides seguir a Sabé, la señuelo, en la creencia de que era la verdadera reina. Este fue el error fatal de Gunray. La verdadera reina utilizó la distracción para aislar a Gunray de sus guardias y lo mantuvo encarcelado con Haako a punta de pistola. Gunray no se preocupo al comienzo, porque pensó que su droides irían a rescatarlo. Pero sus esperanzas de rescate se hicieron añicos cuando un joven llamado Anakin Skywalker destruyó la Nave de Control de Droides. con la desactivación de su ejército y Darth Maul considerado muerto, Gunray y Haako fueron capturados y enviados de vuelta a Coruscant para ser juzgados por sus crímenes. Controversia Gunray fue acusado de mantener un romance con Lora Besh, quien, en el 22 ABY, publicó una biografía no autorizada de Gunray, Justo antes de las Guerras Clon. El libro se tituló Gunray en la cima y pasó por lo menos varios meses como un éxito de ventas entre los diez primeros. Sus ventas pudieron haber aumentado debido a la participación de su protagonista en la guerra. HoloNet News Vol. 531 47 Guerras Clon (22 ABY-19 ABY) thumb|160px|left|El [[Virrey de la Federación de Comercio, Nute Gunray, mandó asesinar dos personas al costo de su propia vida.]] Después de cuatro juicios en el Tribunal Supremo de la República, Gunray todavía mantenía el control de la Federación de Comercio, aunque varios de sus colaboradores fueron asesinados en combate. Gunray nunca reveló públicamente la participación de Darth Sidious en la invasión de Naboo, en parte por miedo, y en parte porque sentía que Sidious no lo había abandonado por completo. Decidió unirse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, que deseaba separarse de la República Galáctica. Pero una vez que se había unido a él se enteró de que Dooku era un Sith, y su maestro no era otro que Darth Sidious. Como no podía retirarse Gunray siguió siendo un miembro, a pesar de que haría una demanda: que la Senadora Amidala debía ser asesinada como venganza por su captura de diez años antes. El dirigente de la Confederación, el Conde Dooku, le había prometido que lo haría, por lo que contrató a un cazarrecompensas llamado Jango Fett para matar a la senadora con su compañera cazarrecompensas, Zam Wesell.Para gran consternación de Gunray, ambos fallaron, y para que Zam Wesell no diera información acerca de su cliente, Jango Fett le disparó con un Dardo Sable Kaminoano. Por supuesto este resultado valió la pena cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi siguió a Jango hasta la fábrica droide en Geonosis y obligó a Padmé Amidala y Anakin Skywalker a rescatarlo, quedando ellos capturados en el proceso. Gunray vio su oportunidad de venganza y se alegró porque la ex reina fue condenada a muerte y él estaría allí para verlo. Para su furia, ella se escapó del Nexu que habían soltado contra ella y salió del planeta con la ayuda de más de doscientos Jedi y el nuevo ejército clon de la República, y Gunray apenas fue capaz de huir para salvar su propia vida en la reyerta entre droides de batalla, los Caballeros Jedi, y soldados clon. Las Guerras Clon habían comenzado, y Gunray de repente se encontró preparando su droides para la guerra. Gunray fue un hombre de negocios, no un comandante, pero no había manera en que pudiera romper sus vínculos con la CSI, sin perder su vida. Pronto acabó proporcionando la mayor parte de la financiación de la CSI.thumb|Nute Gunray observando la Batalla de Geonosis con [[Rune Haako y el Conde Dooku.]] Gunray pronto se vio en desacuerdo con el nuevo líder droide de la Conferación, el General Grievous. Cuando él conoció al Grievous, pensó que no era nada más que un droide, para gran enojo de Grievous, quien lo hubiese asesinado de no ser por la intervención del Conde Dooku. La actitud de Gunray rápidamente cambió cuando vio las habilidades del general, y las acciones de Grievous en las catacumbas geonosianas ayudaron a Gunray y otros líderes separatistas a escapar con vida del planeta. Sin embargo, ambos mantuvieron una mutua enemistad a lo largo de la guerra. Debido al estrés de la guerra, las arrugas en el rostro de Gunray se hicieron más severas que las de la mayoría de los neimodianos. Rodia y Captura thumb|left|[[Nute Gunray durante las Guerras Clon.]] Poco después de la Batalla de Geonosis, el pantanoso planeta Rodia fue atacado por piratas. Desesperado, el senador de Rodia, Onaconda Farr, buscó ayuda en Nute Gunray. él accedió a suministrar a los ciudadanos rodianos con el alimento necesario, vivienda y otros bienes de uso diario, a cambio de un pequeño favor: secuestrar a su compañera senadora Padmé Amidala, con quien el Virrey todavía guardaba rencor. Farr era un amigo de la familia de la ex Reina de Naboo, y la llamó para que fuera a Rodia bajo el pretexto de ayudar a los rodianos. Amidala fue con su droide de protocolo personal, C-3PO, y el representante senatorial gungan de Naboo, Jar Jar Binks. Eventualmente, Padmé y C-3PO fueron capturaos y hechos prisioneros por Gunray y su ejército droide, pero Jar Jar consiguió escapar y frustrar los planes del Virrey, disfrazándose con la túnica Jedi de Anakin Skywalker corrió a la batalla, con la ayuda de un Kwazel Maw al que apodó Boggie. Gunray intentó huir del caos, pero se encontró con sus droides de batalla siendo destruidos uno por uno. Eventualmente, Farr se volvió contra el virrey,y Gunray se vio encañonado por Farr y Amidala. Pronto, soldados clon llegaron a Rodia y arrestaron al virrey. Gunray fue llevado al Tranquilidad, un Crucero Jedi con Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka Tano, el Comandante Gree, el Capitán Faro Argyus, y el resto del escuadrón de Comandos Senatoriales. Él iba a ser llevado a Coruscant, donde iba a comparecer ante la corte por quinta vez en su vida. Gunray intentó aguantar durante los interrogatorios jedi, pero después de ser amenazado por Tano, reconsideró y se ofreció a negociar un trato. Él pronto retiró la oferta cuando droides separatistas abordaron la nave, y Asajj Ventress llegó al área de detención y lo liberó. Una vez libre, Gunray encerró a Tano en su celda. Su victoria, sin embargo, fue efímera cuando Ventress se vio obligada a huir después de que los refuerzos arribasen, liderados por Unduli, y Gunray se encontró de nuevo en su propia celda. Después de distraer a Tano y de asegurarse de que se uniese a Unduli en el combate contra Ventress, El capitán Argyus le reveló a Gree que él estaba con los separatistas, y mató a los comandos senatoriales, sacando a Gunray de su celda otra vez. Como Argyus se enfrentó a Gree y Gree parecía tener la sartén por el mango, Gunray se acercó al clon furtivamente y lo noqueó con un rifle bláster. Gunray, Ventress y Argyus escaparon de la nave, pero cuando Argyus declaró que él había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo en el rescate de Gunray, intentando reclamar el crédito del rescate delante del Conde Dooku, Ventress inmediatamente asesinó al jactancioso comando. Después, Gunray asistió al Conde Dooku en un complot para atraer al Maestro Jedi Kit Fisto y su antiguo pádawan, el caballero Jedi Nahdar Vebb, hacia el castillo del General Grievous en una luna de Vassek. Ellos arribaron bajo el pretexto de que Gunray estaba allí, pero en realidad fueron recibidos por el general Cyborg en persona. thumb|180px|right|Soborno fallido Asistiendo a Cad Bane Después, Darth Sidious ordenó a Gunray despachar refuerzos para asistir al cazarrecompensas Cad Bane en Devaron. Cad había robado un Holocrón jedi que contenía información vital que Sidious deseaba. Gunray envió una escolta de la Federación de Comercio, compuesta de Fragatas clase Munificente para salvaguardar el escape de Bane del planeta, pero se enfureció cuando descubrió que Bane había perdido cuatro de sus naves en batalla contra la república . Aunque Bane le aseguró que Sidious compensaría la perdida de su flota, Gunray le exigió que le transmitiera la información contenida en el holocrón, mas Bane había sido incapaz de abrirlo hasta el momento. Para gran sorpresa de Gunray, Bane permitió a los Jedi abordar la nave, y forzó con éxito a Anakin Skywalker para que abriera el holocrón a cambio de la vida de su pádawan. Bane reportó su éxito a Gunray, y el Virrey ofreció enviar una nave de rescate a cambio de los datos del holocrón. Pero Cad fue muy cauteloso ante la oferta de Gunray, e hizo su escape en la última nave de la flota prestada por Gunray que no había sido destruida. El Fin de la Guerra (19 ABY) Durante las Guerras Clon, Gunray trató de convencer a las familias reales wookiee de Kashyyyk de que se unieran a la Confederación. Los Wookiees, actuando a través de un consejo dominado por el Rey Grakchawwaa se iban a unir a la confederación por su propia cuenta, pero el líder droide General Grievous, después de haber esperado largo tiempo, se puso impaciente y ordenó a Gunray a desplegar a droides de "persuasión" para que los wookiees quisieran sumarse a los separatistas. Gunray no estuvo de acuerdo con ese movimiento, pero desplegó los droides de todos modos. Desafortunadamente esa acción terminó en la muerte accidental del hijo de Grakchawwaa, el príncipe Rikummee. En su ira, el rey wookiee se unió a la Reública, forzando a los separatistas a lanzar una invasión masiva, y la invasión de Kashyyyk comenzó, pero el salvavidas sería muy resistente. thumb|left|El [[Consejo Separatista en Utapau.]] Como los separatistas estaban siendo expulsados de los mundos del núcleo, y los Mundos Monetarios Deko Neimoidia y Koru Neimoidia fueron devastados, Gunray volvió a su reducto personal en el mundo monetario Cato Neimoidia, en un intento de rescatar sus muchas posesiones y riquezas antes de escapar al Borde Exterior. Esta avanzada lo puso rápidamente en frente de los Generales Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y sus fuerzas de clones. Cuando las fuerzas de la República penetraron en el fuerte, Gunray escapó por muy poco, abordando un [[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|acorazado clase Lucrehulk]] que se encontraba sobre el planeta, con solo sus posesiones más preciadas. En su prisa por abandonar el planeta, Gunray olvidó tomar su mecano-silla, que él usaba para comunicarse con Darth Sidious. La silla cayó en manos de la República, y les proporcionó una valiosa pista para la caza Sidious. Gunray trató de ocultar su error, pero fue descubierto por Grievous, quien se mostró furioso por que la república había espiado una de sus transmisiones a la mecano-silla, y frustrado su plan de hacer al planeta Belderone el nuevo hogar del consejo separatista. Después, Gunray y el resto del consejo separatista fueron reubicados al planeta del Borde Exterior Utapau, donde Gunray y los otros observaron el ataque de Grievous a Coruscant vía HoloNet. Por primera vez, Gunray comenzó a creer que había subestimado al General Cyborg, y se unió al resto del consejo en una celebración. La celebración de Gunray fue efímera, pues las noticias pronto llegaron al Consejo: El Conde Dooku había muerto, y las fuerzas separatistas habían sido derrotadas. Gunray se enfureció, y abiertamente desafió a Grievous ante el Consejo, destacando la derrota del General en Coruscant, el escape del Canciller Palpatine y la Muerte de Dooku, pero fue desestimado por el General. Muerte thumb|left|250px|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader mata a Nute Gunray.]] Poco después, él y el resto del Consejo Separatista fueron trasladados a Mustafar por el General Grievous, bajo las órdenes de Darth Sidious, y Grievous mismo fue asesinado poco tiempo después. Como cabeza del consejo, Nute Gunray se encontró ahora como el líder de las restantes fuerzas de la Confederación. Él y el consejo fueron contactados una vez más por Darth Sidious, quien dijo al Virrey que había hecho bien, y le prometió que su nuevo aprendiz, Darth Vader, aterrizaría en Mustafar para “hacerse cargo” de él. Cuando Vader llegó, Gunray le dió la bienvenida, pero él asesinó sin misericordia a todos los miembros del consejo, reservando a Gunray para el final. Gunray suplicó ante Vader, implorando desesperadamente e intentando decirle al Sith que lo único que buscaba la Confederación era paz, pero fue ignorado y asesinado por el Lord Oscuro sin piedad. Luego, los droides de la confederación fueron desactivados y las Guerras Clon llegaron a su final oficial. Su cadáver fue encontrado poco después por tripulaciones de salvamento que investigaron la instalación minera después de su destrucción. Gunray fue sucedido como Virrey de la Federación de Comercio por su compañero neimodiano Sentepeth Findos, quien pronto entregó a regañadientes los bienes de la Federación al nuevo Imperio Galáctico. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|left|280px|Nute Gunray fue conocido por su cobardía. Gunray era pesimista, intolerante, muy preocupado por su propio bienestar y siempre estaba tratando de echarle la culpa a los demás. Fue abiertamente temeroso de Sidious y de los Sith en general, pero a pesar de ello casi siempre jugó en sus manos. Él no tuvo reparos en explotar gente inocente por amor al dinero.- Más bien, él alentó dicha explotación. Gunray se volvió más impaciente con los años, muchas veces sacrificando el tacto en beneficio de la velocidad. Su personalidad chocó con la de Grievous, quien, al contrario de Gunray, fue un cruel general con una mente estratega, un gran valor y con sentido de autoridad. Gunray, a su vez, despreció al general, pues creía que era inestable y arrogante. Gunray fue un experto en la arena política, a menudo acobardando al oponente con una serie de garantías condescendientes sin fundamento. Esas habilidades fueron utilizadas en su rango de Virrey, donde constantemente tenía que apaciguar a un empleado, un cliente o un oponente. Gunray fue también un exitoso hombre de negocios, y sus talentos en ese campo captaron la atención de Darth Sidious. Aunque fue frecuentemente considerado un cobarde, Gunray estaba dispuesto a poner sus propias manos a la obra si era amenazado, y quiso vengarse de los que sentía que le habían hecho daño de alguna manera, lo que fue especialmente cierto en la obsesión enfermiza de matar a Padmé Amidala. Aunque a menudo percibido como un villano, Gunray no difería en nada con sus pares neimodianos, cuya cultura carecía de la noción de moral de otras especies. Detrás de las escenas Nute Gunray fue interpretado por Silas Carson, quien también interpretó a Ki-Adi-Mundi, al senador neimodiano Lott Dod y al teniente de la república Antidar Williams en los tres episodios de la Trilogía de Precuelas. Él fue interpretado por Phil Proctor en el videojuego Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds , por Tom Kenny en Star Wars: The Clone Wars, por David W. Collins en Star Wars: La Venganza de los Sith videojuego y por Scott Cleverdon en Star Wars: La Amenza Fantasma Videojuego . Aparte de Palpatine, él es el único villano que aparece en los tres episodios de la trilogía de precuelas. Una escena cortada de “El Ataque de los Clones” muestra a Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala siendo llevados a juicio por los geonosianos . Nute Gunray observó el juicio y, cuando este le pareció demasiado largo, él gritó al Archiduque Poggle el Menor : “Adelante con ello, lleva a cabo la sentencia. ¡Quiero verla sufrir!” Poggle rápidamente dio por terminado el juicio y ordenó a sus guardias llevar a Anakin y Padmé hacia la arena de ejecuciones . En una escena en el guión de “La Venganza de los Sith” que no formó parte de la película pero que probablemente fue filmada, aparecen Nute Gunray y Rune Haako escondiéndose bajo una mesa mientras Darth Vader asesinaba al Consejo Separatista . Rune Haako entró en pánico y trató de huir, pero fue rápidamente asesinado por Vader (lo que se ve en la película), pero Gunray se mantuvo escondido. Como Vader mató a los demás, Gunray rápidamente salió de la mesa y activó el panel de control de las puertas para que se abrieran. Droidekas entraron y abrieron fuego sobre Vader. Gunray observó como el humo se disipaba y no encontró a Vader. Vader entonces cayó desde el techo y destruyó los droides, para luego saltar sobre Gunray y decapitarlo . Esto explica por qué Gunray se muestra tan sorprendido cuando Vader salta hacia él: Gunray pensaba que había sido asesinado por los droidekas. Varias adaptaciones de “La Amenaza Fantasma” y “La Venganza de los Sith” tienen diferencias menores. En “La Amenaza Fantasma videojuego” , Gunray puede ser asesinado cuando se juega como la Reina Amidala en su nivel final. En “La Venganza de los Sith videojuego” Gunray escapa de Vader en el centro de control separatista de Mustafar , e intenta volar en su nave , que fue destruida por el vengativo ex jedi, y luego hundida en el río de lava. En La Venganza de los Sith (novela) Vader responde a las suplicas de Gunray sobre la promesa de Sidious sobre paz diciendo que la transmisión era defectuosa y que en realidad había prometido “Dejarlos en pedazos” (Aunque el cuerpo de Gunray quedó relativamente intacto en comparación de otros líderes separatistas). En La Venganza de los Sith (cómics) Gunray aparece con sus vestiduras de El ataque de los Clones en Utapau, en desacuerdo con la película. El tocado de Gunray en “La Venganza de los Sith” es el único sin tres puntas. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela juvenil)'' *''''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile'' *''*''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''End Game'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1 *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (cómics)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)''-Matthew Stover *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comic)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''The Clone Wars'' (una escena) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels *The Clone Wars: No Prisoners *The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars 3D TV series: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Deep Forest'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)''-Terry Brooks *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)''-R.A. Salvatore *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego)'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (videojuego)'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Brothers in Arms *Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' * *''The Approaching Storm'' * * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' * * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Panthom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Clones are famous all across the galaxy'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Menace of the Sith'' Fuentes * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Links externos * * * * Gunray, Nute Gunray, Nute Gunray, Nute Gunray, Nute Categoría:Líderes separatistas Categoría:Ejecutivos y dueños de negocios